Academy of Hope
by Namelesskid123
Summary: Welcome to Faber, the Academy of Magic. Join in with the main characters as they spend their time in the school and slowly reveal the school's dark past. Oc submission form inside.
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom ruled by a wise and kind king. People then lived a happy and peaceful life.

However, times like that never last long.

One day, the king accidentally discovered something both dangerous and useful, [Magic]. Soon, [Magic] started to spread throughout the kingdom. People started to use it in their daily lives. Constructing buildings can now be completed within several days. Water became abundant and easily accessible. Places that were once dangerous can now be explored. Guilds were formed to help people, and the kingdom started to grow. The king thought that he had done a right thing.

At least that was what he thought.

Like every single coin, it too has a flip side.

People started to grow greedy for power and wealth. Their mentalities and thinking started to change. Their white hearts were stained black by the sins. Not for long, quarrels and fights start to break out on streets. Siblings fight for power, friends envy each other. The trust that was maintained for several hundreds of years started to fall apart bit by bit, unnoticed, but not for long. Some people even started to deceive others, or even worse, kill them. And that was when people started to get killed.

The fallen trust started to get more noticeable.

The king started to worry. "Is it really a right choice?" he asked his loyal guard one day. The guard did not answer. Instead, he had an apathetic expression on his face.

Shortly, war started to break out. At first, it was just a normal fight between two different guilds. Many people were affected but only a minority got injured or died. Later, the fights got bigger. Other guilds started to join in. People started to be worried and afraid. What would happen to me? They all thought worriedly. The king tried to stop the fights, but to no avail. It was no surprise that it slowly turned into a civil war. Every user of [Magic] started to take part in the war. Chaos covered the kingdom like a thick opaque smoke, seen yet choking and difficult to remove. The king tried to stop them again, but to no avail.

Somehow, some people started to become very greedy, wanting the king's throne to themselves. They started to change their target and start attacking the palace. Unknown the king, some guards and soldiers had turned sides long time ago. The palace's defense crumbled easily at the attacks.

The king had his last stand at the very heart of the palace, the throne room. "What have I done?" The king cried to himself as he saw an overwhelming number of enemies entered the throne. He regretted his very action that caused this incident, but there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

A few years after the incident, four powerful [magicians] returned back to the place. It was now barren and empty, with no source of life at sight. The four of them learned from that very incident. They vowed to prevent such incidents form happening again and started to bring life back to the land.

The first [magician] crafted the different heights of the mountains. He created caves and valleys. The empty rivers and ponds was filled with fresh rainwater. The land now looked less barren and devastating.

The second [magician] gave the land a lush vegetation. Trees filled the land. The place replaced its old look with a new one full of greenery.

The third [magician] created being s of all kind. From small squirrels to big and monstrous beings, they began to live on the land and adapted to it. Some unfortunate ones got extinct, while some bloomed lavishly.

The [last] magician created paths for the other parts of the world to connect to this revived land. Hoping that people would learn their lesson from the wars that once prevailed in this place.

With the combined power of the four of them, they created a big building. They all held the same dream and hope, for people to learn to use magic in a good way. They started teaching people in the hope of a better future and many students left the place as a better person, no, [magician].

And that is the legend of Faber, the Academy of [Magic]

* * *

**Student Application Form (aka OC submission form):**

**Name:**

**Age: (13-22.)**

**Gender:**

**Species: (No Demon, God or Angel. Mix breed are allowed)**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: (As detailed as possible)**

**Class: (No class, B, A or S)**

**Magic: (Brief Description and powers)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Families: (Strictly no cannon-related oc)**

**History:**

**Will they take Alchemy?: (Yes/No)**

**Others:**

**Any Classes (the kind where you take in school) to recommend?:**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Floating Island (Orientation Arc)

**Cantrelle P.O.V**

"Whoa it's so crowded!" a blue-haired girl exclaimed as she and her family arrived at Shima Train Station. Well, if you are wondering who is the blue-haired girl, it is me, **Cantrelle Winters (age 14)**.The train station was filled with all sorts of people and creatures. Yes, I mean all sorts of creatures from human to some other species like elf for example. Speaking of elf, my family and I are one happy family of elf that travels around the country and perform.

"Yeah, it sure is crowded. I wonder exactly how many people got accepted into the Academy?" my brother, Kaelen, wondered aloud as we approached the train slowly and carefully to not bang into anyone. My younger sister, Kaylin, followed closely behind with my parents as she was shy.

"Beats me," I shrugged as I hopped on to the train with ease and brought up my luggage. It was relatively light as there was nothing much to bring to the Academy according to the letter.  
Speaking of the letter, I still found it very weird that the Academy does not need students to bring any textbooks no matter how many time I read it. And the fact that there was a thick stack of safety precaution with the letter.

* * *

"Remember to visit us when you are free!" Kaelen shouted as the train whistle signalling the leaving of the train sounded. "You promised!"

"I will!" I yelled back as my mother waved at me with Kaylin still hiding behind her back, my father giving me a bright smile and Kaelen chasing after the train, only stopping when the train left the station. If brother was not a musician, I bet that he would be an athlete as he is very fast, like a cheetah. The train station soon turned into a small dot and disappeared from my sight. I turned around and accidentally banged into someone behind me.

"Wha-!" I cried in alarm as someone bummed into her and grabbed on to the train door for support.

"Sorry!" that 'someone' turned out to a boy with a long red pony tail.

He disappeared before I could say anything. '_Who was that? _I thought as she could not find that boy anywhere. _Weird..._ Shrugging, I walked down the train and opened the first compartment I reached (and hoped that the compartment is empty) . Inside, there was a violet-haired girl reading a book (to my disappointment）.

"Um, can I sit here? The other compartments are full," I asked her friendly.

"Of course!" the girl said as she put down her book. "My name is **Heart Snow (age** **15)**.Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Cantrelle Winters. Nice to meet you too!" I sat down on the seat opposite her and was relieved that she chose a compartment with a friendly person in it. Not for long, we launched into a non-stop chat about the things they like and stuff (and was surprised that she was relatively talkative despite her studious look).

"What is that book?" I decided to quell my curiosity and asked about the book on Heart's lap. I nearly regretted on my decision. Heart immediately went into 'fan-girl' mod, where her eyes were sparkling with excitement (like the ones in anime). I could only listen helplessly as Heart started talking about romance books and related stuff excitedly.

"Ahaha... Sounds interesting..." I commented as I sweat dropped after hearing the long introduction (?) on romance story. During the talk, I kept fidgeting as I tried to keep down the urge to bust out of the train when I saw the big green fields next to the tracks. It reminded me of my cosy house.

* * *

"Leave this compartment and let Her Highness sit here at once!" A rude brown-haired girl opened the compartment door and shouted at us. Both Heart and I jumped at the sudden and loud action. Outside of their compartment, there was a group of five girls surrounding a blonde-haired girl. She had bright blue eyes and was wearing the full uniform of the school accompanied with a dark blue tie and a yellow handbag that had pink stripes. _Did her eyes turned green just now? _I thought as she looked at me and smile in the most unnerving way ever. My new-found friend Heart, on the other hand, ignored the crowd outside and continue reading her book

The brown-haired girl seemed pissed by her reaction and shouted at her, "Can't you see that Her Highness is standing outside?! Get out of here or you'll be getting it from me!" Heart slowly put down her book and returned an unwavering glare to the girl. The two of them went into an intense staring competition with sparks and lightning shooting out of their eyes while I sat in my corner and watched them nervously. The temperature of the room instantly rose as the competition "continued". The last thing I want to do on a train was to get caught in a crossfire between two girls that can literally (maybe) burn you alive.

"Oh my~ These is getting really intense," the blonde haired girl spoke in a clear and melodious voice filled with unmistakable venom directed to Heart and I, "but I do not want to stand here for the entire trip..."

BAM!

Unknowingly, I got thrown out of the compartment together with Heart and our luggage (which magically appeared on the train floor). The compartment door slammed right in my face loudly.

"I hate them," Heart muttered to herself as she stared at the door with the 'I-want-to-crush-the-door-with-the-biggest-hammer-I-can-find-right-now' look. I hope she does not, because the letter clearly stated no destruction of school property which includes the train and I really do not want to see the Disciplinary Committee in action, especially when just reading those words creep me out. Sighing, I carried my luggage and opened the door of the next compartment I saw.

* * *

The next compartment only had one person inside (surprisingly). There was a white-haired boy who was wearing a black hoodie with pockets and a plain grey shirt underneath. He also wears a pair of loose jeans, white finger-less gloves, black combat boots and a dark blue muffler that covers the lower half of his face. He slowly stirred awake about three-second after I opened the compartment door. His steel grey eyes met mine.

"..."

*cue awkward wave*

"Um, hi?" I greeted in attempt to break the awkward atmosphere.

"..."

"I got chased out of my compartment, so can I sit here?"

"..."

"I'm taking it as yes,"

"..."

With that awkward, one-sided conversation, I sat down opposite to him and looked outside of the window. The big green fields were gone, instead, there was a large body of water outside. '_Water? A__ren't we on a grass field just now?'_ I down at my watch, I decided to change into my school uniform. I opened the compartment door and went to the changing room as quietly as I could to avoid disturbing the sleeping boy. My instinct told me that I would suffer a horrible death if I disturbed his sleep again (And I hoped that it is not true).

* * *

** Time skip: 30 minute**

* * *

"This is so boring..." I mumbled to myself as I toyed with my hair. For the past 30 minutes, nothing had happened. NOTHING! Can you imagine how boring it was? I was just sitting there and staring at the sleeping boy or the window. Strangely, the scenery outside of the window was still the same. The large grayish body of water was still there, unchanged. I really suspect if the water outside is even water.

~Is it real or not, magic please give me the color of rot if not~

A small blue magic circle appeared on top of the body of water. It glowed brightly for a moment before disappearing. The colour of the water remained the same.

"So it IS real water," I awed.

I am not sure if I was hallucinating, but for a brief moment, I saw multiple faces underneath the water. That was weird... What was that? Mermaids? Or was it something else?

"Dear students, we are arriving the Academy soon. Please refrain from sticking your head outside of the window or using any form of magic if you want to arrive at the Academy in one piece and alive," a cheery voice announced interrupted my thoughts. I could not help but wonder about the last part mentioned. And why is the voice so cheery when he/she said the last part?!

At that moment, a bright light shone from the windows.

"What's happening?" I wondered aloud. The bright light momentarily blinded me.

Once I regained my sight, I immediately gaped at the scenery outside of the window. The train was in the clouds, and not far away, there was a large floating island surrounded by multiple paths, all covered with lush vegetation. With a closer look, I realised that there were people on the paths. Not just that, this train was also moving on a similar path. On the island, a large architectural stood there proudly. A blue Exceed flew by the compartment window and saw me.

"Welcome to Faber Academy!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Finally... I managed to finish the story before my 4-day camp trip. I hope you all enjoyed it! **

* * *

**OC List:**

**1. Kokoro Yukiko (blog-heart-slover03)**

**2. Cantrelle Winters (Pudding21)**

**3. Haku Fujimora (Darkness Incarnated)**

**4. Heart Snow (blog-heart-slover03)**

**5. Liam Derrick (Old bones Jenkins)**

**6. James Derrick (Old bones Jenkins)**


End file.
